phaluhm_phoueckfandomcom-20200215-history
Air Phaluhm
Air Phaluhm '''(Phaluhm: Aero Phaluhm')' (ICAO: APM - IATA: PM - Callsign: PHALUHM) is the national flag carrier for Phaluhm Phoueck. They serve destinations at Europe, Asia and America. It is Phaluh's second largest company from employee size (2,892 in total), and is located at the PSX Top 100 Companies. It is a member of the Flite Group. It was founded in 1938 as the second airline after Philippine Airlines. Air Phaluhm started by servicing planes to Manila. They then expanded to Singapore, Bejjing, Hong Kong, Shezhen, Hanoi, Ho Chi Minch City, Kula Lumpar, Bangkok, Jakarta, Melbourne, Brisbane, Sydney, Perth and Auckland. In 1964 they expanded to Europe, Middle East and the Americas. It's hub is Phaluhm Airport. History Fleet * Boeing 787-8 (long distance only) Total: 4 in fleet * Airbus A320 (short distance only) Total: 6 in fleet * Airbus A350-900 (short and long distance) Total: 4 in fleet * Bombardier Q400 (short distance) Total: 2 in fleet BombardierQ400.png|Bombardier Q400 Boeing787.png|Boeing 787-8 (entered service in 2011) a350.png|Airbus A350-1000 (will be replacing A320 in 2016 and replaced Boeing 747-400 routes in 2015) Airphaluhmside.png|Airbus A320 (entered service in 1990) boeing727.png|Boeing 727-100 (retired at 1996) boeing737.png|Boeing 737 (retired at 2008) boeing747.png|Boeing 747-400 (retired at 2015) Corporate affairs Headquaters Air Phaluhm is headquartered in Fahahaon, Dauham Sammar Hazaham, adjacent to Phaluhm Airport. The headquaters is located in two office buildings in the Thyesk Park Area, and theese buildings together have about 100,000 square feet (9290 metre squared). As of 2014, over 500 people work at this complex. Labour union Air Phaluhm and FlyPhoueck has only one union: The AIASP (Association of International Air Staff of Phaluhm) which repersents all of its staff. It is also part of one larger union: TWOP (Transport Workers of Phaluhm) Branding Logo In 1938, the Air Phaluhm logo was made. The "Air" part of the logo is black, when the "Phal" part is blue and the "Uhm" part is yellow. In 2011, the original logo was changed, and after public backlash, the logo was reverted, and the blue and yellow was slightly brightened. airphaluhm1938-2011.png|1938 - 2011 airphaluhm.png|2011 - 2015 airphaluhm2015.png|2015 AirPhaluhmBoardingPass.png|Air Phaluhm Boarding Pass using the all blue logo Aircraft livery In 1968, an all-blue livery is used for flights. boeing787.png|Boeing 787 BombardierQ400.png|Bombardier Q400 airphaluhmfront.png|Airbus A320 Front airphaluhmside.png|Airbus A320 Side airphaluhmtop.png|Airbus A320 top airphaluhmwing.png|Airbus A320 wing airphaluhminterior.png|Airbus A320 Economy interior AIRPHALUHMECONOMY.png|Airbus A320 Economy AIRPHALUHMFIRSTCLASS.png|Airbus A320 Phanglider\Buisness Class Slogan * Current: #asiasfirstairline * 1968 - 2012: Asia's First Airline * 1938 - 1968: Best at being best. Services Short Distance '''Cabin Class: '''Cabin Class seats have a 3-3 configuration and doesn't offer any inflight entertainment (except for routes more than two hours). Food is served depending on the time and Air Phaluhm offers soft drinks and other refreshments at anytime. Passengers are allowed one carry on luggage (10kg max) per person . '''Phanglider\Buisness Class: Phanglider seats have a 1-1 configuration and offers inflight entertainment. Food is served depending on the time and Air Phaluhm offers soft drinks and other refreshments at anytime. Passengers are allowed one carry on luggage (15kg max.) per person. Long Distance Cabin Class: Cabin Class seats have a 3-3-3 configuration and offers inflight entertainment. Meals are served during the course of the day and Air Phaluhm offers soft drinks and other refreshments at anytime. Passengers may bring two carry-on items and a check-in item weighing 20kg or less. It also features plug sockets (UK-PP). Buisness Class: Buisness seats have a 2-2-2 seat configuration and offers inflight entertainment. Meals are served during the course of the day and Air Phaluhm offers soft drinks and other refreshments at anytime. Passengers may bring two carry-on items and a check-in item weighing 25kg or less. It also features plug sockets (UK-PP), features more confortable seats than Cabin Class, and offers inflight WiFi. Phanglider: Phanglider seats have a 1-2-1 seat configuration and offers inflight entertainment. Meals are served during the course of the day and Air Phaluhm offers soft drinks and other refreshments at anytime. Passengers may bring two carry-on items and a check-in item weighing 30kg or less. It also features plug sockets (UK-PP), features more confortable seats and a recliner that goes flat, turning it to a bed, offers inflight WiFi and a bar for alcholic drinks. Destinations Middle East * Dubai, UAE * Jeddah, Saudi Arabia (Hajj only) Asia * Mumbai, India * New Delhi, India * Hong Kong, China * Shanghai, China * Taipei, Taiwan * Beijing, China * Seoul, South Korea * Tokyo, Japan * Manila, Philippines * Bandar Seri Begawan, Brunei * Bangkok, Thailand * Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam * Jakarta, Indonesia * Bali, Indonesia * Singapore * Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia Oceania * Brisbane, Australia * Sydney, Australia * Melbourne, Australia * Auckland, New Zealand Americas * Los Angeles, US * New York, US * Noble City, Lovia Europe * London, UK * Koningstad, Brunant * Wikicity, Libertas Category:Companies Category:Transportation